Just Because
by Eli77
Summary: Natsu gives Lucy 10 reasons why he likes her house.


**A/N Because is Valentine's Day, Ooh love is in the air! Hope you guys like it :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT!**

_Natsu- Italics_

**_Lucy- Bold and Italics_**

Narrator: normal

* * *

**10. Clean**

_You always keep your place clean and tidy! And I guess that's ok… because it gives me more reasons to do some touches._

**_If by touches, you mean messing it around; you won't live enough to do it._**

_But Lucy have you seen my house? Is a work of art-_

**_Yes, as a matter of fact I have seen your house. And let me tell you it's a disaster-_**

_I knew it! _

**_Hehehe oops…_**

* * *

**9. Meditation**

_Your place helps me think more carefully-_

**_Since when do you think!?_**

_I do think you know! I have to make some tough decision… like who should I beat the crap out of next, and I always get the correct answer!_

**_And that would be?_**

_Easy, beat everyone up! Starting with that Exhibitionist!_

**_Typical…_**

* * *

**_8. Fights_**

_When Mira or the devil of Erza doesn't let me finish a fight with that Popsicle at the guild, we come here to settle everything out._

**_Oh so you can destroy my house!_**

_No I would never destroy this place… probably just your chairs, table and other nonsense you have here, seriously why do you keep so many stuffs? I think that you just need a bed and a kitchen to live happy._

**_Natsu…_**

_Mmmm?_

**_GET OUT!_**

* * *

**_7. Training_**

_But you can't deny that your house is good for training! Man, is so big and comfy I can get a good exercise in here._

**_Eh!? Training you say… my "apartment" is not even big… see the emphasis on "apartment". Anyway, you'll just end up destroying it, and I swear that if you-_**

_Relax I'm not gonna burn it… wait can't promise you that…_

**_Natsu!_**

* * *

**_6. Food_**

_Your fridge is always full with food, is hard not to come and eat._

**_Yeah, you just finish everything I have in a single day! I'm going to go bankrupt because of you!_**

_But Lucy I like your food_

**_Y-you do?_**

_Hell yeah I do! Is not as good as Mira's and some times you can create bigger fires than I do but-_

**_LUCY KICK!_**

* * *

**_5. Ninja_**

_Without your place, I wouldn't be able to play Ninja with Happy!_

**_What do you mean?_**

_Well for one thing, we try to find cool places to hide and we play like real Ninjas! You should play with us one of these days._

**_No thanks._**

_By the way, I didn't know you kept some Ninja masks in here._

**_What? I don't have Ninja masks…_**

_So what's this?_

**_That's an underwear you idiot!_**

* * *

**_4. Bath_**

_I love your bath! It's so hot…_

**_Thanks, but I would appreciate it you didn't burst into my bathroom without knocking first!_**

_Why?_

**_What do you mean why? I could be taking a bath at that moment._**

_Oh don't worry about that, there's nothing to see-_

**_LUCY PUNCH!_**

* * *

**_3. Comfort_**

_Anyways, your house is so comfortable! I could stay in the floor and it wouldn't even bother me._

**_Stay in the floor and don't bother me then!_**

_Nah, I prefer your bed._

**_Ah, you're hopeless!_**

* * *

**_2. Sleep_**

_Whenever I'm tire, I come to your place and sleep in your bed to charge my batteries up!_

**_I would prefer if you didn't take my bed for personal comfort._**

_But I love your bed! It's so soft and I can fall asleep very easily…_

**_Yeah but I end up sleeping on the floor! Hate to break it to you but I do not find the floor comfortable._**

_Well you don't have to sleep in the floor, you can sleep in the bed with me!_

**_Ehh! That s-sounded kinda of w-wrong…_**

_How come! Your bed is big enough, there's more space._

**_Never mind!_**

* * *

**_1. You_**

_Lucy, wanna know my number 1 reason why I love your house?_

**_You just gave me 9 weird reasons; I don't think that I want to hear more…_**

_But this is my favorite reason!_

**_Fine, what is it?_**

_I love your house, because you're here._

**_W-what…_**

_Your house is not comfortable and fun when you're not here. I like to come because I know I'll see you any time!_

**_Y-you mean that?_**

_Yeah, without you is not the same._

**_So in a sense you mean that I'm your reason to be happy?_**

_I guess…_

**_Natsu... I don't know what to say, I mean we are in the same team after all but what would Gray and Erza think about it? I know I'm already grown up and I can make big decisions already but I cannot bring myself to come with an answer, I mean you're kinda of cute and I consider you my best friend even though-_**

Without wasting more time and to stop her rambling, the pink haired mage brought his lips to Lucy's and silenced her with a sweet and slow kiss.

_Lucy..._

**_Mmmm?_**

_You talk too much._

And just like that, he bent down for another kiss from his special girl.

* * *

**So what do you think? hope it was good! Please review and tell me your thoughts :D Hiro Mashima needs to give us some Cute Nalu moments and not just for comical relief but one that can finally settle everything.**

**Happy Valentines' Day :D**


End file.
